


An Unfortunate Emotional Roller Coaster

by rideahorse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Sugawara Koushi, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Pining, Roller Coasters, Snarky Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideahorse/pseuds/rideahorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too romantic a notion, of the perfect day out at an amusement park.  Too stupid a notion, to consider having the perfect day at an amusement park with a certain red-haired shorty.  (Too dangerous a notion, to realize that he hadn't stared at Hinata in a mere admiration of athletic capabilities for a long while.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Emotional Roller Coaster

The idea of an amusement park had always seemed rather... _interesting_ to Tobio.   He had caught himself thinking, once or twice, about picturesque walkways lined with noisy, colorful carnival games; young children dragging their reluctant parents from ride to ride, gushing about how fun they were;  couples walking hand in hand, taking bites at a shared cotton candy, riding in ferris wheels.  As silly as it was, the idea wasn't beyond the notion of stirring up butterflies in Tobio's stomach.  It was too _romantic_ a notion, of the perfect day out at an amusement park.  Too _stupid_ a notion, to consider _having_ the perfect day at an amusement park with a certain red-haired shorty.  (Too _dangerous_ a notion, to realize that he hadn't stared at Hinata in a mere admiration of athletic capabilities for a long while.)

                He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when he learned that amusement parks weren't as he had imagined.  They were dirty, he found, and loud--children ran from place to place with little regard for getting in strangers' ways and often times weren't even being supervised by their parents.  The main problem, however?  The children on his own team (read: Nishinoya and Tanaka), and their drastic ideas of imposing a supersized "Roller Coaster Challenge" with more than a couple hundred yen at stake.

                "You wait until the top of the roller coaster," explained Nishinoya with a knowing glance towards Tanaka, "and say something shocking.  And then everyone screams coming down, so it's almost like they were screaming at your dramatic reveal."

                "Like 'Tsukki likes dinosaurs'?" questioned Yamaguchi, earning a glare from an alarmed Tsukishima.

                Tobio attempted to bite back his laugh, but was slowly growing sick to his stomach.  He despised roller coasters with nearly every fiber of his being; going so high and coming back _down_ , and _fast_ \--it horrified him.  Next to him, however, Hinata bristled with excitement, and he refused to lose to Hinata.

                "Anyone who says something that's not shocking, or quits before the eighth coaster, has to buy the winners whatever they want," added Tanaka, earning an approving nod from Nishinoya.

                Hinata tugged on his sleeve, making Tobio scowl but relent, dipping his ear towards Hinata's mouth.  "I want one of those giant pork buns when you lose," Hinata whispered, breath hot against Tobio's ear.  Tobio swallowed, yanking away and attempting to maintain his best scowl.

                "Idiot, I'm not losing to _you_ ," he hissed.

                "Well, I'm not losing to you either!" shouted Hinata, crossing his arms and attempting to stand taller, like he usually did when they fought.

                Daichi's hand fell in an iron grip on Tobio's and Hinata's shoulders, making Tobio jump.  "I hope this is just friendly competition," he murmured with an eerie grin.

                "Yes, sir!" they assured him in the manner a young soldier would assure their superior officers, letting out a breath after Daichi released his hands and Sugawara came up beside him.  Tobio felt Hinata pinch his side as soon as Daichi was no longer paying attention, and cast him a dirty look.

                "D-daichi," began Asahi after a moment, "we don't _have_ to play, right? "

                Daichi only offered a thumbs up and scary grin, ignoring Asahi's obvious looks of distress, and said, "It'll be fun!  Team-building, right, Suga?"

                "Absolutely," assured Sugawara, and with a wink toward Asahi:  "And you know how much I'm looking forward to trying some of those foreign candies they have in the front shop, don't you, Asahi?"

                Asahi looked to be sweating bullets, just as Nishinoya began herding the team towards the right side of the park, where the first roller coaster was. 

                As they waited in line, the partners began to form.  Tobio made an attempt to stand far away from Hinata, because God knows the crap he'd be at risk of blurting to Hinata on top of that roller coaster, but Hinata was fortunately snatched by Tanaka, who cackled and claimed he couldn't wait to hear the _chibi_ 's secrets.  The rest of the odd pairs formed before he knew it, and then he was waiting for the next coaster with a polite Ennoshita beside him.

                As they climbed aboard the metal seats (Asahi practically being forced into his seat by Nishinoya, who was half his size), Tobio was quite aware of Hinata sitting directly in front of him.  It wasn't exactly that the idea of hearing Hinata's secrets thrilled him, he told himself, but just that he wouldn't mind having good blackmail information.  After all, that was the best thing secrets could be used for, wasn't it?  Certainly Hinata would do the same towards him.  It wasn't like Hinata would be so silly as to blurt out who he liked--if he even liked anyone--and it wasn't like Tobio _cared_.  He didn't.  Not at all.

                "Trying to figure out a good shocker?" prodded Ennoshita with a soft grin, making Tobio jump.

                "I, uh, I think I have one," he muttered, attempting to shove his admiration (crush) for Hinata to the back of his mind.  Instead, as the roller coaster lurched forward and they began their ascent, his mind scrambled to find something different.

                In the end, he ended up saying something silly along the likes of "I have terrible bedhead in the morning," but Asahi had yelled too loudly from beside him for him to hear what Hinata had said to Tanaka.  He attempted to bite back his disappointment as Hinata appeared by his side outside of the ride, watching a poor Asahi brace himself against a bench with labored breathing. 

                "D'ya think he's out?" whispered Hinata, absentmindedly grabbing Tobio's shirt between his finger and thumb.

                "It would be awfully fast," he admitted.  "This was only the first ride."

                Daichi slapped Asahi on the shoulder, cheerfully saying, "Only seven more, Asahi!" and ignoring Asahi's whined complaints as Nishinoya and Tanaka began leading the team towards the next ride.

                Tobio felt the tug of Hinata's grip on his shirt as he took a step forward, and tried to keep his cheeks from burning.  He noticed, almost belatedly, that Tsukishima was snickering at the two of them as he walked past with Yamaguchi, and yanked forward out of Hinata's grip, striding forward.  Hinata squawked in protest, but immediately recovered and dashed ahead to pepper Nishinoya with questions about the next ride. 

                "My, who would've thought even the King could succumb to _sunburn_? And so early in the day?" teased Tsukishima, earning a "Nice, Tsukki," from Yamaguchi.

                Tobio scowled, doing his best to ignore the two, and marched forward with his head ducked as if that would get rid of his apparently obvious blush.  He cursed Hinata under his breath.

 

*****

 

                By the end of the third roller coaster (Tobio had sat next to Tsukishima, who was apparently more disgusted than shocked by Tobio's blatant admittance of admiring his skills from time to time, and had made a disturbed face the whole ride), three of their teammates had quit.  Asahi, as it turned  out, hadn't made it to the second roller coaster, turning white when he saw the dreadful loop of metal extending high above his head.  Tsukishima quit after the third, claiming that he was too bored to continue and doubted anyone would even make it through all eight anyways.  Yamaguchi, naturally, followed.

                They stopped for a brief lunch after the fourth coaster and Nishinoya's victorious screech of "Half way there!"  Hinata ignored Sugawara's suggestions of something at least pseudo-healthy, instead buying the biggest cone of cotton candy that he could get his hands on.  As they sat together, watching an argument develop between Daichi and a too-rambunctious Tanaka, Hinata poked at Tobio's shoulder and began, "Hey, did you--"

                At the feeling of Hinata's breath once more too close to his face (and the quite amused face of Tsukishima across the sidewalk), Tobio jerked sideways, scowling.  "Stop whispering in my ear, stupid.  Can you not talk like a normal person?"

                Hinata made a face at him, nearly sticking out his tongue, and turned back to his cotton candy with a roll of his eyes.  "Did you know Tanaka-senpai's afraid of airplanes?"

                Tobio idly watched Hinata pick at his cotton candy, tearing away tufts of pink fluff before shoving them in his mouth.  He forced his gaze away from Hinata's mouth, and stained tongue, back towards his fingers, but even those were far too nimble.  He swallowed and glanced away, meeting Tsukishima's knowing smirk, and scowled.

                "He told me he's also afraid of girls, but I think we knew that," replied Tobio, fiddling with the straw of his drink.

                Hinata snorted, and chuckled even harder when Tanaka hollered, "Those were told in good faith, you two!" before getting smacked on the back of his head by Daichi and scolded for being so loud.  Tobio attempted to conceal his grin by sipping on his straw, lowering his gaze from Hinata's giggles.

                Hinata scooted a little bit closer, lowering his voice as he continued, "And Yamaguchi-kun said he's seen Tsukishima... _naked_."

                Tobio choked on his drink, doubling forward in coughs and the realization that he was desperately glad to have not sat next to Yamaguchi on any of the first three roller coasters.  He made the mistake, as Hinata scrambled around and decided to start pounding his back with one fist, making noises of distress through a mouthful of cotton candy, to meet Yamaguchi's  confused face across the sidewalk, and coughed even harder.

                "Maybe drinking more will help," suggested Tsukishima.  "He seems awfully thirsty."

                Tobio managed to get his coughs under control after a moment, throwing the dirtiest glare he could muster in Tsukishima's direction.

                Hinata removed his hand from Tobio's back, shoving more of that damned cotton candy into his mouth.  "Good.  If you die before we get to Nationals, I'll kill you," he informed Tobio.

                "That doesn't make any sense." 

                Tobio felt his fingers twitch and gave in, reaching to the side to snag some of the pink fluff, hastily shoving it into his mouth before Hinata could protest.  However, Hinata merely raised an eyebrow in confusion, murmuring, "You could've just asked for some."

                Thankfully Tobio only needed to stand a few more minutes of cursing his own stupidity and desperately hoping his face wasn't as pink as he thought it was, before Nishinoya was rallying everyone up for the second half of the challenge. 

                _Stupid_ , he chided himself as they marched along, trying to ignore the sound of Yamaguchi snickering with Tsukishima from somewhere behind him.  It was enough that he was distracted by Hinata's _everything_ \--his seemingly-radiant smile, the just-barely-visible freckles coming out on the bridge of his nose from so much sun, the way his hair just kept getting increasingly more disheveled after each ride they went on.  It almost made him more sick than the idea of four more roller coasters.  But on top of _Hinata_ , there were the others.  It would be one story if it were just the two of them; that, at least, Tobio could manage.  Hinata was fairly clueless, so he would never notice anything weird with Tobio, right?  The others, however, were a little bit of a problem.  Tsukishima clearly had an idea, and therefore also Yamaguchi.  And Tobio had never doubted Sugawara's ability to pick up on things, so he didn't doubt that Daichi would know as well by now.

                He tried to tell himself that half the team knowing his less-than-subtle crush wasn't a bad thing. 

 

*****

 

                Tobio learned that Nishinoya had never actually kissed a girl on the fifth ride.  By the sixth ride, he learned that a pink-faced Daichi doesn't even like girls.  By the seventh, Daichi and Tanaka (who, as it turned out, had eaten too much lunch, and lost it) were out, and Tobio was wishing that he _did_ like girls as he stood in line side-by-side with a bouncing Hinata.  _That_ would be simpler, he thought.

                Sugawara and Nishinoya stood behind the two, chattering quietly (or as quiet as Nishinoya could get), and Tobio desperately wished to be switched. 

                It didn't help that this seventh ride wasn't even a roller coaster--it was a drop tower, a giant row of seats that ascended to God-knows-how-high before succumbing to gravity and dropping at a speed way too alarming for Tobio to comprehend.  The ride itself sank to the ground as Tobio observed, patrons screaming and laughing as they gathered their breath at the bottom.  Tobio felt his hair stirred by the movement and stifled an unconscious shiver.

                Hinata glanced over with big eyes, a wicked grin growing on his lips.  "Y'know, you can totally quit now if you're scared."

                Tobio threw him a glare.  "I'm not scared, dumbass."

                Hinata barked out a laugh, pointing and sticking his tongue out in a comic imitation of an intimidating pose.  "You're scared!"

                "Am not!"

                Hinata grabbed at his sleeve, as if to shake him.  "Are too!"

                "You can step forward, you two," supplied Sugawara from behind them with a polite grin.  "It's our turn."

                The two of them gulped.

                As Tobio's belt was buckled and secured by the bored-looking attendant, he risked a glance up at the tower extending far above them.  This wouldn't do him good, he thought.  Certainly not good, especially with Hinata sitting so close--

                Hinata looked pale, as Tobio glanced over.  He gave a nervous laugh upon seeing Tobio staring, and bluffed, "Not scary at all."

                "You're scared," accused Tobio in a hushed voice.

                "Am not," whispered back Hinata, just as the ride made its first lurch upward.  Hinata made a sound that resembled a squawk, clenching his fists around the handles of his seat.  " _You're_ scared."

                "Definitely not scared," mumbled Tobio, more an assurance to himself than a reply to Hinata. 

                The ride made its steady ascent upwards, and Tobio's eyes tried to occupy themselves with _not_ looking down--which was nearly impossibly hard, if one must know, especially with Tanaka waving miserably from near a trashcan, Daichi patting his back.  The park stretched out before them, causing Tobio to desperately look away, finding Hinata's gaze.

                Hinata grinned, looking like he might get sick, causing Tobio to immediately hiss, "Throw up to your left, not here."

                Hinata rolled his eyes, muttering, "I'm not going to throw up!"

                "You ate all that cotton candy--"  
                "You ended up eating like half of it!"

                Tobio's retort died on his lips as the ride lurched and reached its peak.  He whipped his gaze around to see Sugawara and Nishinoya offering the two of them thumbs up and wide grins.  "Remember the game!" howled Nishinoya.

                Tobio hadn't thought of something to say.  He should've known coming up with something shocking would require prior thought, because as he hastily spit out, "I've never...confessed to anyone," Hinata rolled his eyes and replied with, "I know that, Bakageyama.  You're gonna lose if you don't say something more impressive."

                "Are you ready?" said a mechanical voice from a speaker somewhere above them, and the ride made a horrifying tick-tick noise.  The same mechanical voice began a countdown from ten.

                Tobio looked back to Hinata's expectant face and thoughtlessly blurted, "I like you."

                But he miscalculated exactly how fast it took him to admit that, and was left with six terrible seconds to watch Hinata's face shift from open expectancy to a sort of numb shock that he'd never seen.

                Hinata blinked.

                And then they fell.

 

*****

 

                By the eighth ride, Tobio was feeling too numb in shock from his own stupidity to notice that Hinata, unlike himself, was _not_ boarding the roller coaster, and so instead Tobio was seated next to an ever-cheerful Sugawara.  And perhaps it would've been easier to deal with Sugawara if Tobio didn't know that his face was a complete open book of how distraught he was, and if Sugawara wasn't so perceptive.  But instead he was left with the two of them and the knowledge that his secret was so very likely no longer a secret.  (Hinata wouldn't tell Tsukishima or the rest of them, right?  Oh god, what if they were all laughing at him right this moment?)

                He wet his lips, throat feeling dry.

                "Where..." he began, knowing that if he didn't ask, it would drive him crazy.  "Where did Hinata go?"

                Sugawara gave him a sympathetic look.  "The cotton candy finally caught up to him, I think.  He went straight to the trash can after the last ride."  Then, more as an afterthought, "I _told_ him to not get so much junk."

                He could only nod, and follow Sugawara throughout the line, and then onto the roller coaster, barely even noticing as the attendant secured his seatbelt.  _Sugawara-san is likely worried about me_ , he thought, but couldn't even put in an effort to make himself seem less gloomy.  Hinata _knew_ now, how he felt.

                When they reached the peak of the final roller coaster, Sugawara informed Tobio with a laugh that his first kiss had been accidental, with Daichi.  Tobio didn't have the energy to be surprised as he pathetically replied, "I confessed to Hinata."

                And he couldn't even recall the exact expression on Sugawara's face as they dropped, because he was too busy staring at his hands as his mind raced.  (Would Hinata go to Tanaka  or Nishinoya for advice?  Hinata always did like asking them for advice.  But if they knew, then certainly the whole team would know.  And then the whole _school..._ )

                As they climbed off of the coaster (apparently it had ended, Tobio realized), Tobio attempted to make a break for the nearest restroom to buy himself a few minutes before having to face the rest of the team.  But, before he could, Sugawara reached out and snagged him by the bicep, leading him quickly to an area of shade by the entrance to the coaster, out of sight from other people.

                "Okay," said Sugawara, curt and to the point.  "We need to sort some things out here."

                Tobio looked up, eyes wide.  "I'm not sure--"

                Sugawara waved a hand, cutting him off.  "You like Hinata?  And this is serious, not making fun of him?"

                Tobio's brows scrunched together in confusion.  "I'm not sure I understand.  Why would I make fun of him?  I want to be with him.  I want him to like _me_."

                Sugawara's expression softened.  "I know, I just wanted to make sure."   He cleared his throat suddenly, peeking around the corner as if checking to see if the team was nearby. 

                "Look, stop moping around, okay?  Things will turn out okay, I promise.  You just need to relax and have confidence.  Do you think you can manage that?"

                "B-but, Hinata, he--" 

                Sugawara shook his head, cutting Tobio off.  "Just...trust me.  Like you trust me on the court, trust me off the court.  Can you do that?"

                Tobio nodded softly.  "Of course.  But--"

                Sugawara waved a hand, grabbing Tobio once more and dragging him out from the corner to where the team was apparently waiting.   Daichi and Nishinoya exploded into a chorus of cheers at their emergence, and Tobio could hear Asahi miserably asking about how much candy Sugawara wanted for winning. Tobio met Hinata's gaze--and Hinata wasn't looking away, why wasn't he looking away?--before forcing his gaze to his feet with a feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

                Tsukishima tilted his chin upward in a pose of haughty arrogance, and teased, "Whatever the king had to say on top of the seventh sure shut the _chibi_ up good.  What was it, anyways, Hinata?"

                Hinata scowled.  "Shut up, Tsukishima.  And stop posing, you look stupid."

                Yamaguchi burst into a fit of giggles.

                Tobio forced himself to stare at a nearby trash receptacle (Tsukishima knows, doesn't he?  He knows and that's why he was teasing.  Oh gosh, what if he said something weird to Hinata?  What if Hinata's even _more_ weirded out?).  Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sugawara placing a hand on Daichi's shoulder and then he was leaning forward, whispering something in his ear and--

                Tobio tried to trust Sugawara and know that they weren't talking about him.

                Or at least that they weren't saying bad things.

                He sighed, and turned, nearly bumping into Hinata, who had apparently appeared directly behind him.  Jumping, he opened his mouth to snap a (probably stupid) insult, but paused, noticing the way Hinata shifted from foot to foot like he usually did when he got excited for games.  He had his fists clenched tightly by his sides, brows pulled forward as if ready to challenge Tobio.  Tobio did his best to prepare himself, and to _not_ notice the way Hinata's eyes were a particularly pretty shade of amber in the late-day light.

                But, instead, of challenging him to some stupid competition (which he probably would have accepted), Hinata blurted, "You won."

                Tobio raised his eyebrows, slowly saying, "Uh, yes."

                Hinata took a breath, fidgeting slightly with the hem of his shirt.  "So, I mean, you won, and stuff, which means we all have to get you something, right?"

                Tobio desperately searched for Sugawara, as if that would help him deal with the fact that Hinata was _actually_ offering to get him whatever he wanted (and perhaps he was looking to gloat over this fact too), only to find that he and Hinata were completely alone.  Whatever team that had been standing around them together had mysteriously vacated the premises.

                Tobio didn't know whether to thank or curse Sugawara, who he certainly believed was responsible.

                He took a breath, glancing back down to Hinata, and said,  "Well, I mean, it's not fair that you didn't get to go on the last ride, because you got sick, right?  So...you should get a second chance to win.  If you're feeling better."

                Hinata blinked, and nodded.  "You mean I get to ride the last ride?"

                "I mean," Tobio continued, and paused, debating whether or not to continue.  But he'd already bared everything, hadn't he?  So he sighed.  "I'll ride it with you, if you want.  That way we can keep with the rules."

                Hinata brightened.  "Yeah!  Yeah, let's do that.  Since it wasn't fair."

                It didn't take long for them to queue up for the coaster, as the setting sun seemed to be sending most of the families wandering to park home.  The sickness in Tobio's stomach was more due to the idea of riding the last roller coaster again, he figured, than due to Hinata being close.  He found this weird, but at the same time, Hinata hadn't actually _mentioned_ Tobio's confession, so maybe he wanted to forget it?  That, at least, Tobio would be okay with.  He was already quite ready to forget anything had even happened.

                They waited, and then boarded, in a period of silence that was longer than anything they'd ever willingly sat through (the only time they had been quiet for _longer_ , he thought, was when Daichi had lectured them about not antagonizing the Vice Principal).  

                Hinata seemed to get less excited, though, as the ride began, and Tobio could only watch him with a mixture of confusion and concern. 

                The _tick-tick_ sound filling Tobio's ears as they ascended did nothing to calm his nerves, and perhaps he was justified in his wish to just jump off the coaster.  Anything would be better than sitting through this continual silence, watching as Hinata fidgeted with his own fingers and looked out at anything _but_ him. 

                Tobio couldn't stand it.

                "I'm sorry," he blurted.

                Hinata jumped, turning to him with wide eyes.  "What?"

                Tobio lowered his gaze.  "I...I'm sorry," he mumbled, scowling at his jeans.  "For confessing to you.  I didn't want to make things weird between us.  We can just forget it happened, and everything.  We can just play volleyball."

                Hinata scoffed.  "Don't say stupid things."

                "Why is that stupid?" asked Tobio, tilting his head slightly in confusion.  He noticed, almost belatedly, that they were reaching the peak of the coaster.

                "Because!"  Hinata began loudly, and then trailed off, cheeks turning bright red.  "Because I like you too?"

                And then they fell a second time, though perhaps it was the ninth time, but Tobio thought that he'd truly lost count of how many times _he'd_ fallen.

 

*****

 

                Tobio supposed wishing for a happily ever after at an amusement park was too good to hope for, especially considering that he wished for that with _Hinata_ , so he wasn't particularly surprised when, as they climbed out of the coaster and began walking back toward the main park in search of the team, Hinata blurted, "Wait a second.  None of this makes sense."

                Tobio scowled, slowing his steps as Hinata tugged on their linked hands.  "What are you talking about now?"

                Hinata puffed out his cheeks, stomping one of his feet (and, if Tobio wasn't so prepared for a fight by the tone of Hinata's voice, he would've said it was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen). 

                "If you liked me, why didn't you kiss me?"

                Tobio coughed, blinking in surprise.  "W-what?  That's not how it works, asshole!"

                "What do you mean, 'that's not how it works?'  That's what people do when they like each other!  That's what Suga and Daichi do when they think no one's looking!"

                Tobio spluttered, trying to come up with an excuse and hoping his face wasn't as red as Hinata's. "Y-yeah, well, why didn't _you_ kiss _me_ then?"

                Hinata balked.  "Because...uh...because you're too tall, Bakageyama!"

                "That doesn't make any sense!"

                "Does too!"

                Tobio squeezed Hinata's hand before letting it go, bending his knees to duck down to Hinata's level.  "Fine, then why don't you do it now?"

                Hinata glared at him, growing increasingly red by the second.  "That's not how it works!  You can't just _ask_ me to kiss you like that.  It has to just _happen_."

                "Then how _does_ it work?"

                Hinata stamped his foot again, making a frustrated noise.  "You just--"  He scowled, grabbing both sides of Tobio's face and leaning and suddenly he _was_ kissing Tobio and he might've been missing Tobio's mouth by a fraction of an inch but all that Tobio could think was a blur of _he's kissing me oh my god his mouth is he good yes._

                "Your lips tasted like cotton candy," Tobio informed him as Hinata pulled away, looking awkwardly at the ground.

                Hinata rolled his eyes, face burning.  "Just shut up now.  Let's go find everyone."

                Then, quieter, "So did yours."

                And for years to come, Tobio would often find himself thinking about amusement parks, about picturesque walkways lined with noisy, colorful carnival games; young children dragging their reluctant parents from ride to ride, gushing about how fun they were;  couples walking hand in hand, taking bites at a shared cotton candy, riding in ferris wheels.  It was still a silly notion, he believed, still overly romantic  and perhaps sometimes dangerous.  But one thing it wasn't was stupid, to consider having that perfect day at an amusement park with a certain red-haired shorty.  Because if he had learned anything over the years, it was that he didn't need picturesque walkways or perfect sunsets on the beach, or anything of that sort, to have the perfect day.  And maybe those days ended with bickering and pointless competitions, but, in the end, he figured he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my tumblr and talk to me about Kagehina because I'm suffering a very slow death at the hands of volleyball birbs  
> johncherrystone.tumblr.com


End file.
